Obat untuk Konohamaru
by milochan2
Summary: "Tsunade sama! Kenapa tubuhku berkeringat setiap melihat Anko sensei? Rasanya sesak sekali, tapi sungguh. Aku menikmatinya! "-"Aku akan mengobatimu, Konohamaru. Berbaringlah." (MILF. EXPLICIT.) re-upload


"..ru.."

"...maru.."

"KONOHAMARU !"

"Aww!"

Lemparan kapur kecil itu sukses mengenai dahi Konohamaru dan membuyarkan lamunannya. Tidak begitu sakit, namun tatapan-tatapan siswa disekelilingnya cukup membuatnya malu. Suasana di kelas 6A mendadak hening.

"Konohamaru. Lagi-lagi..kau tidak memperhatikan."

"M-maafkan saya, Anko sensei.! Saya berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi! " jawab Konohamaru. Ia menunduk, tak berani memandang guru killernya itu.

"Meskipun kamu cucu pendiri sekolah ini.. Saya tak segan-segan menghukummu kalau kamu tidak memperhatikan. Jangan ulangi lagi, ya?" tegurnya halus. Senyuman Anko sensei membuat Konohamaru makin salah tingkah. Lalu iapun mengangguk perlahan.

"Untuk semuanya! Harap memperhatikan pelajaran yang ibu terangkan. Mengerti anak-anak?"

"Mengerti, Anko sensei!" jawab anak-anak secara serempak. Lalu Anko sensei melanjutkan aktivitasnya, yaitu menerangkan bab matematika tentang rumus menghitung phytagoras.

Konohamaru duduk lagi di kursinya dengan lemas. Ia menatap kosong buku matematikanya yang masih kosong juga.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan tadi?" batin Konohamaru. Entahlah, semua terjadi begitu saja. Setiap kali memperhatikan Anko sensei, tiba-tiba tubuhnya selalu bergejolak. Terlebih lagi, saat memperhatikan tubuh Anko sensei.

Hal ini sudah terjadi sejak seminggu. Setiap kali melihatnya, badan Konohamaru akan menghangat. Pipinya memanas, dan nafasnya memburu. Lalu setelah itu, ia selalu melamunkan tubuh indah Anko sensei.

Konohamaru suka cara berpakaian sensei yang killer itu. Baju jaring gelapnya menampakkan dada indah dan padat yang entah kenapa selalu menarik minat Konohamaru. Betisnya yang halus, pinggul dan lekuk tubuhnya, sangat menyenangkan untuk Konohamaru. Saat lamunannya mencapai puncak, ia selalu gelisah. Ia merapatkan kakinya, dan sesuatu diantara pahanya semakin sesak. Semakin ia menekannya, rasanya semakin nikmat. Konohamaru tidak mengerti, kenapa melamunkan gurunya bisa senikmat ini.

Tanpa disadari Konohamaru, jam pelajaran sudah berakhir. Saat semuanya mulai meninggalkan kelas, Konohamaru masih menunduk diatas kertas kosong menikmati lamunan dan merapatkan kakinya.

"Uh...uhhh..s-sensei...uhh.." lenguhnya pelan sembari memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Moegi yang telah mencapai pintu keluar, menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan teman sekelasnya dan memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Konohamaru? Hey! Kamu..tidak apa-apa?" tanya Moegi, gadis kecil yang paling perhatian dengan Konohamaru.

"Uhh..e-entahlah Moegi..tubuhku rasanya aneh.." jawab Konohamaru yang masih menyandarkan dahinya di meja.

"Wajahmu merah.. Dan kau berkeringat. Tunggu, biar kuperiksa!" lengking gadis kecil itu sambil menempelkan telapaknya ke pipi Konohamaru yang pasrah.

"Tidak...kau demam! Biar kuantar ke UKS! Ayo, bangkitlah!" histerisnya, meraih lengan Konohamaru.

"T-tidak perlu Moegi..aku akan ijin besok untuk menemui dokter.." tolak Konohamaru yang juga penasaran dengan penyakit itu.

"Tapi kau juga harus diobati sekarang! Kau sakit, Konohamaru!" gertak Moegi sambil membereskan barang-barang di meja Konohamaru.

"Ayo! Nanti keburu tutup!"

"Waaaa Moegi! Jangan lakukan ini padaku..! "

Moegi berlari menyusuri koridor sambil menyeret paksa tangan Konohamaru yang kelabakan. Setelah beberapa kali menabrak siswa yang berlalu lalang, akhirnya ia telah sampai di pintu UKS.

"Susteer! Susteeeer!"

"M-moegi..aku baik-baik saja. Kurasa ini tidak perl-"

"Sssshhhh!! Kau tidak boleh sakit!" desis Moegi dan sukses membuat Konohamaru mengalah.

"Ya..?" jawab seseorang dibalik bilik. Orang itu menyingkap kelambu dan terlihatlah wanita dewasa yang sangat cantik. Suara sepatu hak tinggi mengiringi langkahnya untuk menghampiri kedua anak yang memanggilnya.

"Ooh..Moegi dan Konohamaru. Selamat datang!" sapanya ramah. Konohamaru terpana dengan senyumnya yang hangat.

"Siang Tsunade-sama! Ano.. Konohamaru demam!" lapor Moegi pada wanita itu.

"Hmm..begitu?"

"Wajahnya merah dan keluar keringat banyak sekali.. Aku khawatir. Lalu aku membawanya kesini.." kata Moegi polos. Tsunade tekekeh kecil, dan berjongkok untuk mengelus rambut gadis itu.

"Wah, Moegi baik sekali! Kamu melakukan tindakan yang benar. Sekarang, kamu boleh pulang. Terimakasih sudah mengantar Konohamaru! " kata Tsunade dengan senyum yang ramah. Ia memberi jempol pada Moegi.

"Hihi, terimakasih Tsunade-sama! Daah Konohamaru!" kata Moegi riang, dan meninggalkan Konohamaru yang masih terdiam disana. Ia bangga mendapat pujian Tsunade-sama dan dapat menjadi teman yang diandalkan. Setelah Moegi pergi, Tsunade menutup pintu UKS dan mulai menghampiri Konohamaru yang duduk di tepi kasur.

"Baik. Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Tsunade sembari membawa catatan keluhan pasien.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tsunade-sama.." jujurnya. Ia menunduk, tak tau harus bersikap apa. Tsunade memandang Konohamaru, mencoba menganalisis gejala-gejala sakitnya. Lalu mengetes suhu tubuh, serta memeriksa rongga mulut Konohamaru. Ia memiringkan kepalanya. Memang tampak baik-baik saja.

"Tapi tadi kau demam. Benar?"

"Ya..m-mungkin. Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu penyakit apa ini.." kata Konohamaru sedih.

"Tidak tahu bagaimana? Coba ceritakan, akan kubantu."

"Tapi jangan beritahu Anko sensei! Kumohon.." kata Konohamaru menunduk dalam-dalam dan meremas celana seragamnya. Tsunade mengernyit.

"Maksudmu?" Tsunade yang keheranan mengambil tempat disisi bocah yang kakinya menggantung di tepi kasur itu.

"Tiap kali melihat Anko sensei.. Tubuhku rasanya aneh sekali. Saat melihat tubuhnya, aku selalu berkeringat, Tsunade sama. Sampai rasanya aku ingin memeluk Anko sensei!"

Tsunade terpaku mendengar keluhan anak itu. Rasa-rasanya ia sudah tahu apa yang sedang dialami Konohamaru. Ia menelan ludahnya.

"Hmm, aneh sekali ya! Lalu, apa lagi yang kamu rasakan?" tanya Tsunade berpura-pura heran. Konohamaru bercerita lagi dengan antusias.

"Aku suka tubuh Anko sensei! Apalagi bajunya, pinggul dan dada indahnya.. Aku selalu melamun tentangnya tiap kali dia mengajarku hehehe. Anko sensei adalah favoritku!"

"Ahaha~ b-begitu ya.." Tsunade makin berkeringat. Wajahnya memerah mendengar pernyataan yang sesungguhnya vulgar itu. Ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana menghadapi polosnya anak yang sedang pubertas itu. Ia meletakkan catatan lalu mendengarkan Konohamaru antusias.

"Tapi, Tsunade sama!" Konohamaru mengambil jeda sejenak.

"Kenapa..kenapa setiap aku melamun, rasanya tubuhku panas, dan aku merasa sesak dibawah sana? Tapi sungguh, aku tidak kesakitan. Aku suka rasanya..rasanya nikmat sekali! Ahh, karena itulah aku suka melamunkan Anko sensei!" serunya. Tsunade masih sweatdrop.

"Kau hanya mengalaminya saat melihat Anko sensei?"

Konohamaru mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau denganku? Moegi?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Tidak, Tsunade sama. Hanya Anko sensei!" jawab Konohamaru mantap.

Tsunade yang mendengarnya sedikit kesal. Ia merasa kalah dengan Anko.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Tsunade berdiri tepat didepan Konohamaru, lalu melepas jas putihnya. Tampaklah kemeja ketat dan rok span selutut yang membentuk pinggulnya.

"Tsu..Tsunade sama, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Konohamaru heran. Dada besar Tsunade seakan menantang Konohamaru dan mau tak mau ia menatap setiap inci tubuh wanita dewasa dihadapannya. Ternyata dada Tsunade lebih besar daripada milik Anko. Bahkan ia dapat melihat kancingnya seakan tak sanggup membungkus bulatan yang besar itu.

"Aku hanya memeriksamu, Konohamaru.." kata Tsunade tersenyum. Ia senang saat anak itu tampak gelisah mengagumi tubuh seksinya.

"A-aku ingin memeluk Tsunade sama..." katanya polos. Seringai nakal mulai muncul di bibir berpoles lipstik merah itu.

"Haha, tentu..tentu."

Tsunade meraih kepala Konohamaru dan memeluknya erat. Sensasi yang aneh mulai menjalari anak 12 tahun itu saat dada Tsunade membekap wajahnya selama beberapa detik. Tangan kecilnya mendekap tubuh wanita didepannya.

"uhhh.. Tsunade sama... Sepertinya aku sakit lagi.." katanya gelisah. Wajahnya memerah, dan nafasnya memburu.

"Dan aku merasa sesak lagi, Tsunade sama.." kata Konohamaru terengah-engah.

"Benarkah? Dimana yang sesak?"

Konohamaru melepas sabuk dan celana seragamnya. Lalu memajukan pinggulnya dihadapan Tsunade.

"Disini.." katanya sembari menunjukkan tonjolan kecil dibalik celana dalamnya. Wajahnya yang polos membuat Tsunade gemas.

"Wah, lucu sekali..jangan khawatir, Konohamaru. Akan kuobati," senyumnya ramah. Anak itu mengangguk.

"Nah, sekarang. Coba sentuh dadaku. Katakan apa yang kau rasakan."

"Baik, Tsunade sama!" Konohamaru menurut. Ia menekan-nekan dada Tsunade dengan jarinya.

"Uwah..empuk sekali! Sepertinya lebih baik daripada Anko sensei!" Konohamaru berbinar-binar. Terlihat sangat senang.

Namun seketika ekspresi wajahnya berubah, dan mulai memandang serius dada Tsunade. Tsunade menyeringai.

Konohamaru meraih dan menggenggam kedua bulatan besar itu, kemudian meremasnya perlahan. Tangan kecilnya memutar-mutar dada Tsunade yang sangat kenyal itu secara intens.

"Uhhh.. Empuk sekali..Tsunade sama.."

"Teruskan."

Konohamaru mulai meremas kuat dan memainkannya dengan kasar. Baginya, dada Tsunade adalah benda yang sangat menyenangkan untuk dimainkan. Tsunade memaklumi nafsu menggebu anak kecil itu dan terpejam menikmati remasan kasar Konohamaru.

"S-sepertinya ini tidak baik, Tsunade sama.. Juniorku malah bertambah sesak.." katanya gelisah.

"Tapi rasanya sungguh nikmat, Tsunade sama.."

"Oh Konohamaru yang manis, ini belum apa-apa. Berbaringlah di kasur. Akan kuberikan nikmat yang sesungguhnya,"

Anak 12 tahun itu segera berbaring di kasur UKS dan menunggu dengan antusias. Matanya melirik celana dalamnya yang telah menonjol. Kasur itu berderit kala Tsunade naik ke atas dan menduduki junior Konohamaru.

"Ahh Tsunade sama.. kau melepas rokmu?"

Tsunade tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Konohamaru dan melepas baju anak itu.

"Agar kamu tidak gerah. Jangan khawatir, Konohamaru!" kata Tsunade mengerling pada Konohamaru yang keheranan. Ia tak peduli besar tubuhnya tak sebanding dengan tubuh kecil dibawahnya.

Wanita dewasa itu mulai menekan dan menggesek junior Konohamaru dengan miliknya yang terbalut celana dalam bermotif bunga.

"Nggh..nnnh.. Nikmat sekali.. Tsunade sama..." erang Konohamaru. Berat badan Tsunade menambah nikmat tekanan yang dirasakan Konohamaru.

"Lihat aku, Konohamaru chan, "

Tsunade melepas kancingnya satu persatu dan terlihat lah payudara super besar yang terbungkus bra yang serasi dengan celana dalamnya. Tsunade membuka bra nya sehingga puting kecoklatan Tsunade menyembul keluar. Nafas Konohamaru makin memburu melihat pemandangan itu.

" Jangan berhenti Tsu..tsunade samaa... Ouchh, nggh!" desah Konohamaru dan refleks menekan pinggulnya keatas.

"Ya..teruskan Konohamaru. Kau akan sembuh setelah ini," seringai wanita dewasa itu. Tsunade dapat merasakan penis Konohamaru yang semakin tegak dan mengeras pada gesekan kewanitaannya.

Diam-diam Tsunade sangat terangsang. Celana dalamnya mulai basah akibat perbuatan itu.

"Hisaplah, Konohamaru," kata Tsunade menyodorkan buah dada besarnya. Konohamaru melahap payudara Tsunade dengan rakus. Emutan dan hisapan mulut kecilnya membuat Tsunade mengerang. Tangannya memencet keras dan menyatukan bongkahan dada Tsunade sehingga kedua putingnya menyatu. Saat itulah Konohamaru melahapnya dalam satu hisapan.

"Aahh!! ahh!! Ouch, Konohamaru! Jangan terlalu keras! Asi ku bisa keluar!"

"Benarkah? Aku ingin merasakannya, Tsunade sama!" tanggap Konohamaru bertambah semangat. Ia meremas-remas keras bulatan empuk itu dan memainkan lidahnya di kedua putingnya. Tsunade mengerang kenikmatan, dan semakin kuat menggesek tubuhnya.

"Ahh! Aaaahhh! Ahhh!! Konohamaruu!!"

"Uwaa, Tsunade samaa!"

Tsunade mengejang, dan semprotan keras keluar dari payudara Tsunade. Konohamaru kelimpungan dengan semprotan yang mengenai wajahnya dengan keras berkali-kali. Cairan Tsunade juga meleleh deras dibawah sana.

"Bagaimana, Konohamaru? Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Tsunade sembari mengelap peluhnya.

"uhh.. s..sakit..sesak sekali..! Ngghh! Tolong aku..Tsunade sama! " lenguhnya.

" Baiklah, akan kubantu. Tapi kau juga harus bantu Tsunade sama..oke?"

"Apapun, Tsunade sama! Ahh..ahh.." Konohamaru merapatkan pahanya lagi.

"Anak baik."

Tsunade berbalik posisi dan ia menghadap celana sesak anak dibawahnya. Bokong besar dan kewanitaannya menduduki wajah Konohamaru.

"Tsunade sama..bagaimana aku bisa melihatmu kalau kau menduduki wajahku..? "

"Tak perlu melihatnya. Cukup rasakan saja, oke?"

Konohamaru merasakan dahi dan kelopak matanya basah dan lengket oleh Tsunade. Hidungnya yang tidak tertutup dapat mencium aroma asing yang sangat merangsang tegak juniornya.

"Akan kubuka celanamu agar kau tidak kesakitan.."

Tangan lentiknya membuka celana kecil Konohamaru, dan mencuatlah kejantanan yang membuat anak itu gelisah setiap saat.

Tsunade tercekat memandangnya. Memang tidak terlalu besar dan panjang, namun Tsunade dapat merasakan kokohnya batang penis Konohamaru. Begitu tegak dan kuat. Penis 9 cm itu sukses membuat Tsunade berdebar.

"Ahh, Tsunade sama..kau basah lagi..AAAH! "

Tsunade melahap penis kecil itu dan memasukkannya secara penuh kedalam mulut panasnya. Tidak perlu tenaga ekstra untuk membuat Konohamaru mengejang nikmat. Kepalanya naik turun dengan intense, menghisap kuat penis kecil itu dari yang terdasar sampai pucuk kulupnya.

"ahh..ahhh...ahhhn sangat nikmat.. Nikmat sekali..Tsunade sama.. Aahhhnn.." erang Konohamaru. Secara refleks, Konohamaru menurunkan celana Tsunade. Ia tak tahan ingin merasakan cairan Tsunade yang beraroma menggoda itu.

Konohamaru memutar-mutar lidahnya pada vagina yang lebat dan basah itu.

"Aahhh,aahhh Konohamaru!"

"Tsunade s-sama...uhhh..uhhh.."

Tsunade melahap penuh penis beserta kedua bola Konohamaru dengan ganas. Konohamaru menjerit nikmat. Tangan Konohamaru meraih payudara Tsunade dan meremasnya dengan keras.

"Hah..hahh.. Tsunade samaa..aku..aku ingin pipis! Ahh..hahh.."

Tsunade bergerak semakin cepat. Hisapannya semakin kuat, dan ia merasakan penis Konohamaru membesar dimulutnya.

"Uwaaarghhh Tsunade samaaa!!! Aku keluar..!! Aaahhhh!!! Ahhhh!! Aaarghhh!! "

"Yeah, keluarkan semuanya Konohamaru! Anak pintar! Ahhhn~"

Tsunade dan Konohamaru keluar secara bersamaan. Sperma Konohamaru menyemprot kuat ke wajah Tsunade, bercampur dengan asi Tsunade yang membuncah. Cairan vagina Tsunade tumpah ke wajah anak dibawah umur tersebut.

Keduanya basah dalam sekejap.

"Bagaimana, Konohamaru? Sekarang sudah sembuh kan..?" tanya Tsunade seraya mengambil pakaiannya kembali.

"K-kurasa tidak, Tsunade sama.."

Tsunade menegang. Ia berbalik lagi, dan mendapati penis Konohamaru masih ereksi tegak. Ukurannya menjadi lebih besar dan kokoh daripada sebelumnya. Sperma Konohamaru masih mengalir. Ujungnya yang memerah, membuat Tsunade terangsang dan vaginanya berkedut lagi.

"Ya ampun.. Aku tak mengira kalau ini sangat sulit disembuhkan," Tsunade menghela napas.

"Tidak..apa yang harus kulakukan? Kumohon sembuhkan aku..uhh.. Tsunade sama!" pinta Konohamaru yang masih mengeluarkan spermanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyembuhkanmu. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa tentang hal ini, okey?"

"Aku janji!"

Wanita seksi itu kembali naik ke atas ranjang. Ia meraih penis kecil kokohnya, dan meletakkannya pada vagina basahnya.

"Inilah perawatan spesial untukmu, Konohamaru! "

Slep!

"Aahhhhh!!"

Penis kecil Konohamaru masuk seluruhnya dengan sekali sentakan. Konohamaru takjub dengan sensasi hebat ini. Belum pernah ia merasakannya.

"Ahhh...didalam panas sekali, Tsunade sama..rasanya seperti meleleh.."

"Ini adalah obat untuk penyakitmu selama ini, Konohamaru..nggh!"

Tsunade bergerak.

"Uhh..Tsunade sama... Ahh!! B-bagaimana jika besok aku sakit lagi..uhh..Tsunade sama??"

Tsunade menindih tubuh kecil Konohamaru dan membekap wajahnya dengan bulatan kenyal itu. Pinggulnya tetap bergerak tak beraturan, sampai bokong sintalnya bergetar hebat.

"Datanglah lagi padaku, Konohamaru! Akhh..bukankah kau suka ini..?" tanya Tsunade.

"Aku suka sekali, Tsunade sama! Aku ingin terus melakukannya denganmu!" Ia memeluk tubuh wanita yang 2x lebih besar dari ukuran badannya, dan menekan pinggulnya keatas dan kebawah. Penisnya dijepit nikmat oleh vagina Tsunade yang sempit dan basah itu.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, mari kita lakukan lebih cepat! Kau akan membantuku, benar kan Konohamaru?"

Kedua tubuh itu saling memantul keras. Ranjang UKS berderit kencang seiring gerakan mereka. Penis kecil yang kokoh itu keluar masuk dengan cepat, dan sesekali berhasil menyentuh G-spot Tsunade. Keduanya saling mengerang merasakan sensasi nikmat tiada tara itu.

"ugghh Tsunade samaaa... Ahhhh..a-aku mau pipis.!! Aaarrghh!! Aarrghhhhhh!" erang Konohamaru mengangkat pinggulnya keras-keras.

"Pipis lah didalam, Konohamaru! Ya! Ya! Aahhhhhh!! Aaaahhhhh!! Konohamaruu..!!"

Tsunade merasakan semprotan panas sperma Konohamaru didalam rahimnya. Konohamaru menggelinjang, ekspresinya yang kenikmatan tak dapat diungkap dengan kata-kata.

"Kurasa ini sudah cukup, benarkan Konohamaru?" Tsunade menarik diri dan bernapas lega. Ia mengusap peluhnya. Akhirnya permainan nakal ini selesai.

"Tsunade sama..."

Konohamaru menghempas tubuh Tsunade yang terkejut. Ia membuka paksa paha sintalnya dan mengarahkan penisnya yang masih tegang pada vaginanya.

"Sekarang aku tau apa yang harus kulakukan, Tsunade sama!" kata bocah itu sembari menekan pinggul kearah kewanitaannya.

"Tidak, Konohamaru. Ini sudah cu-AAHHHH!!"

Konohamaru telah bergetar diatas tubuh seksi Tsunade. Pinggulnya bergerak kasar tanpa henti dan meremas kuat payudaranya. Konohamaru lepas kendali. Ia memperkosa tubuh Tsunade.

" Ahhhh!! Penisku! Jepitan Tsunade sama nikmat sekali! Arghhhh!! Ahhh!!" erang Konohamaru diatas tubuh Tsunade. Wanita itu mengerang hebat, airmatanya meleleh karena nikmatnya.

"Aku keluar lagi Tsunade sama!! Aku keluar!!!"

"Tidaaak..Konohamaru..!! Aaaahhhh!!"

Sperma itu kembali menyemprot rahim Tsunade dan cairan susunya membuncah lagi dari kedua payudaranya. Meski begitu, Konohamaru tak nampak berminat untuk mencabut penisnya yang masih menegang. Ia memantulkan tubuh kecilnya lagi.

"Aaahhh!! Ahhhh!! Sudah cukup, Konohamaru..!!!"

"uhhh...uhhhh...Tsunade sama! Ini sangat sempit...nikmat sekali..!!" erangnya lagi. Tak lama kemudian, ia keluar lagi. Vagina Tsunade telah penuh dengan cairan kental Konohamaru.

Konohamaru mencabut penisnya dan menyelipkannya pada payudara besar Tsunade. Wanita itu hanya memandang sayu anak lelaki diatasnya. Ia tak berdaya lagi melayani Konohamaru.

Hanya dengan beberapa kali genjotan payudaranya, Konohamaru sudah keluar lagi. Sperma kentalnya menyemprot keras di belahan dadanya sampai ke wajah Tsunade.

Masih belum puas, Konohamaru meraih kepala Tsunade. Ia langsung menekan penisnya dan memasukkannya pada mulut Tsunade tanpa meminta ijinnya.

"ughh...Tsunade sama..hisap penisku, Tsunade sama..!" pinta Konohamaru sembari menghisap ujung vagina Tsunade. Pinggul Konohamaru bergetar cepat di mulut Tsunade.

"mmmhh! Ugghhh! Ummhhhh..!!" Tsunade menghisap kuat penis kecil yang tegang itu.

"Aahhhhh ahhhh!!! Tsunade samaa!!"

Sperma Konohamaru keluar lagi, memenuhi rongga mulut Tsunade. Tubuh Konohamaru melemas. Energinya telah terkuras karena aktivitasnya barusan.

"Tsunade sama benar-benar yang terbaik..." gumamnya. Tsunade tersenyum, lalu membantu cucu kepala sekolah itu untuk bangkit dan duduk. Ia memakaikan seragamnya dan berpakaian lagi.

"Aku sudah sembuh, Tsunade sama! Arigato!" serunya. Tsunade hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"Sudahlah. Kau harus mandi sekarang. Dan segeralah pulang." kata Tsunade ramah, dan mendapat anggukan mantap dari Konohamaru.

"Datanglah jika kau sakit!" ujar Tsunade sambil mengecup pipi Konohamaru.

"B-baiklah, Tsunade sama! Sampai jumpa!" pamitnya. Tsunade memandang Konohamaru yang berlari menyusuri koridor yang telah sepi. Bahkan matahari senja telah menampakkan sinarnya. Tsunade masuk lagi kedalam ruangan, dan menghempas diri di kursi empuknya.

"Hari yang melelahkan..."

"Tsunade sama!"

"Ya? Ohh, lagi-lagi kau, Konohamaru.."

Sudah seminggu ini Konohamaru selalu berkunjung. Tsunade menghampiri anak lelaki itu dan dan berjongkok didepannya.

"Apakah ini sakit lagi..?" tanya Tsunade sambil membelai celana Konohamaru.

"Ohh, bahkan ini sudah bangun!" Tsunade mengecup tonjolan yang mengeras itu.

"Ya Tsunade sama.. Aku tak dapat menahannya lagi!"

"Baiklah. Akan kuberikan obat untukmu, Konohamaru.." kata Tsunade sambil melepas jasnya lagi. Ia mulai merengkuh tubuh kecilnya, dan melakukan rutinitas nakal yang nikmat di ruang UKS seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.


End file.
